The unforgivable curse
by aeods
Summary: What really went on the night Lily and James died? Please R&R!!


~~~*** Disclaimer. I own none of the below characters, or some of the plot. All the rest is mine, all mine!!~~~~~**** ~~~***Aeods: The spells Imorto and Swictona belong to me, Swictona switches bodies and Imorto makes you immune to Avada Kedavera, James and Lupin created it. ~~~***  
  
The Unforgivable curse  
  
Lily had woken up because she had heard a loud noise.  
  
"What was that?" she asked James in fright. "Nothing, it was probably Harry. Now go back to sleep honey, Voldemort won't find us here." Said James sleepily and went back to sleep.  
  
Lily got out of bed and went to Harry's crib.  
  
She bent down and picked him up, "Big, bad, Voldemort won't find you here," said Lily in a cooing voice, "Oh no he won't." she said.  
  
Harry let out a little chuckle and fell asleep.  
  
Suddenly she heard voices outside.  
  
"Master they are inside," said a voice belonging to Peter, one of her closest friends and keeper of their house for only this night, Sirius was having a night off.  
  
"James, James wake up." Lily said, whispering.  
  
"Mmmmmm?" said James and rolled over.  
  
There was a blaze of green light and Lily heard a shatter of glass.  
  
Harry started crying. James sat upright.  
  
"We must call Remus and Sinistra straight away," said James.  
  
He raised his wand and Lily did the same, out of both flew ghostly forms of phoenixes.  
  
Straight away Remus Lupin and Sinistra appeared, Remus looked pale.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Remus, his voice hoarse.  
  
"Voldemort is here," said Lily fear in her voice, "You know what to do." Remus and Sinistra nodded, they had practiced countless times. Lily, James Remus and Sinistra raised their wands.  
  
"Swictona!" they all shouted. Lupin/James and Sinistra/Lily disapperated.  
  
"It worked," said James/Lupin.  
  
They both turned to Harry, "Imorto!" cried Lily/Sinistra. Suddenly the door burst open.  
  
Voldemort stood there, he pointed his wand at James/Lupin "Die you fool," he hissed.  
  
Struggling to keep up the pretence, James/Lupin shouted, "Go Lily, take Harry, get out of here, I'll keep him off."  
  
"Don't be a fool, you can't kill me!" screamed Voldemort.  
  
Lily/Sinistra ran from the room, grabbing Harry as she left, only to find Peter blocking the way.  
  
"Peter, we have to get out. Voldemorts here!" Lily cried.  
  
"You're going nowhere," said Peter coldly.  
  
Lily/Sinistra turned at a flash of green light. Lupin was dead.  
  
She grabbed Harry and tried to get past Peter again.  
  
Voldemort turned to her, "Give me the boy," he hissed angrily.  
  
"No, not Harry, kill me instead!" Lily/Sinistra cried.  
  
"Stand aside you silly little girl."  
  
"No! Not Harry, please, not Harry," Lily/Sinistra sobbed.  
  
"Fine, you leave me no choice, Avada Kedavera!" he shouted, Lily/Sinistra fell to the floor, she died smiling, she had succeeded.  
  
Voldemort turned to Harry, who was now screaming loudly.  
  
"You, the one the prophecy speaks of, you are so weak" he snarled at Harry spoke the curse ad the green flash of light sped towards Harry.  
  
But almost at once, everything went into slow motion, the green light just reflected, as if it had hit a mirror and came speeding back to Voldemort,  
  
"Ahhhh! Curse that Harry Potter, I will arise again!" Voldemort screamed as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.  
  
Peter screamed and ran from the house.  
  
There was a foul stench of burnt flesh coming from in the house.  
  
The dark lord had been defeated by an infant.  
  
Peter ran to Lucious Malfoy and told him the story.  
  
"You fool," Lucious said in his silky voice, "You really think I will believe you? You taunt our master and now I punish you for it Crucio!" he said.  
  
Peter fell to the ground screaming. "Now never show your face again unless it is in our masters prescence." Lucious said and spun around and left Peter on the ground in pain.  
  
~~~~**** I know, I know, a crummy ending! Oh well, whoever reviews my fic first, AFTER this note is displayed, will be mentioned in my upcoming sequel "Harry Potter and the Prisoners of secret" and I know that she (meaning the ever so wonderful J.K Rowling!) has already written the third book, this is my version according to what happened in this fic! Also, if you have any questions, mention them in your review~~~~****. 


End file.
